


familiar

by comefeedtherainn



Series: Memory is the Key SMAU [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: AI/Human, M/M, mitkau, smau fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: Eddie knows he's pushing it a little, but this is familiar. This, he knows how to do.(Eddie remembers an old trick to put Richie to sleep.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Memory is the Key SMAU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	familiar

Eddie is awake and sitting up before he realizes Richie is lashing out at him, and it takes another moment for him to realize he's still asleep. Bleary, still, he reaches for Richie's flying hands, taking tight hold of them and fighting to keep him still.

"Richie! Richie, hey, wake up, it's-"

He lands heavy on his back, the mattress bouncing underneath him and a heavy gust of air forced from his chest as Richie pins him with all of his weight. He wriggles uselessly, trying not to panic as Richie snarls at him, his eyes clouded over with confusion.

"Hey, hey," Eddie stammers, grimacing when Richie's grip on his shoulders tightens, forcing him further down. "It's me, it's okay. You're okay. It's just me."

A second passes, then a few more, and Richie's grip finally loosens. He blinks a few times, frowning as he looks around the dark room with anxious, flitting eyes.

"I...Eddie?"

"Yeah, baby," Eddie says quietly, watching him close. "Where are you?"

"I'm...I...the Endeavour?"

"No. We left there, remember? Try again."

"I'm....I don't-I dont remember, I'm-"

"It's okay," Eddie interrupts, pulling his arms free now that Richie isn't pinning him. He takes Richie's face in both hands, gently coaxing him to meet his gaze. "You're in camp. With me. And the others. We got you back."

Richie stares at him, his throat bobbing. "You came to get me."

"Mhm."

"Fuck," Richie breathes shakily. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Eddie, shit. Did I hurt you?"

"No," Eddie promises, smiling a bit. He presses a hand to Richie's chest, frowning at the racing heartbeat underneath his palm. "Honey, take a deep breath."

"Can't calm down," Richie mutters, pressing his forehead into Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie closes his eyes, brushing his fingers along the nape of Richie's neck. "Rich. Can I touch here? Can I help?"

Richie tenses up a little and is quiet. Eddie is about to pull his hand away when Richie nods, slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Eddie touches Richie's implant delicately, half-expecting a shock, but none comes. He focuses, eyes still closed, on Richie's heart, the release of chemicals that will calm him, make him happy and relaxed. He sighs quietly, the act relaxing him just as much, and smiles when the rumble of a soft moan vibrates in Richie's chest.

"Good?"

"Fuck, Eddie."

"Little more?"

"Yeah."

Eddie turns it up a little, cupping the implant in his palm and pulling back to kiss Richie's cheek. Richie gasps, eyelids fluttering at the new wave, less comfort and more pleasure. Eddie knows he's pushing it a little, but this is familiar. This, he knows how to do. He reaches with his other hand, brushing Richie's hair out of his eyes, and swallows when Richie's hips rock against his, slowly as if it's an afterthought.

"Don't stop," Richie whispers. "I mean. I. You-"

"I won't," Eddie promises, and Richie moans again, low in his throat, as his hips continue to rock. "Feeling good, baby?"

"Yeah," Richie almost whines. "Missed you. Missed this."

"Mm," Eddie hums in agreement, watching him with wide eyes, afraid he'll miss something if he blinks. "We've done this before, huh? We know how to do this."

"Fuck, Eddie, fucking hell."

"You always make me feel so good," Eddie murmurs, sending another wave of pleasure through him and grinding upward when Richie moans. "You make me feel so good, I miss making you feel good."

"Always. Always do," Richie pants, bending down to kiss him. Eddie groans, nips at his lips. They never got to do that when Eddie did this before. Sex has always been about love for them, about taking care and soothing and pleasing just because they want to. Now that Eddie has a body, there's something a little more desperate to it, a little more carnal. Eddie's in love with that, too.

"Want me to touch you?"

"No," Richie whispers, trembling already. "S'okay. I'm-fucking holy shit," he laughs weakly, rolling his hips heavily now, his cock hard against Eddie's thigh. "Fuck, you're gonna kill me."

"No," Eddie purrs, kissing the side of his neck. "Just gonna make you cum your brains out a little."

"Yeah, yeah, fuck I wanna, please-"

Eddie kisses him firmly, slipping his tongue into his mouth as he gives him wave after wave with no reprieve, racing them both to the finish line. His own hips are moving on their own, Richie's thigh between his legs and giving him just enough friction to get him there. He pulls back only to bite at Richie's mouth again, and uses his free hand to make a fist in Richie's hair and pull experimentally.

"Oh!" Richie whimpers, jaw dropping. "Oh, oh, fuck! More, more, do that harder."

Eddie stares at him feverishly, feeling out of his fucking mind as he pulls again, a thrill running through him when Richie keens.

"I'm gonna cum," Richie warns shakily, his face and neck and chest all flushed and pink. "I'm gonna cum, Eddie, please, please-"

Eddie nods, yanking down Richie's shorts and underwear just enough to get him free. "Go on, baby, I love you, go on-"

Eddie is suddenly glad he slept without a shirt as Richie cums with a gasp, painting Eddie's stomach and chest. He groans brokenly, shaking head to toe, and practically dives down to kiss Eddie firmly. It's so deep and intoxicating it makes Eddie cum, too, groaning into Richie's mouth as he rides his thigh.

"Sorry," Richie whispers. "Should've asked, before doing that."

Eddie blinks. "Doing what?"

"Making a mess on you."

Eddie looks down, considering said mess, and then smiles. "Don't apologize. I liked it. Besides, I made a mess of me, too, if you didn't notice."

Richie looks like someone punched him in the head. "I, uh...oh."

Eddie kisses him softly, stroking his hair where he had pulled it before. "Think you can sleep, now?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. I'm gonna pass out immediately."

"Good. Clean me up first."

"Yessir."


End file.
